The Walking Dead:So Many Survivers
by fabi777
Summary: Instead of dying like flies, the group has gotten bigger and bigger. now they need to survive and find a place for everyone. Will it be death? or surviving? Rated T
1. A big fight for a big group

He saw the feeling in her eyes.  
The little girl who's been with him for three months of difficulties, hunger and deaths. as he came back with a wonded man and two teens, she looked at him, all she cared about was him.  
Katjaa tried to fix the man, Mark and Larry fixed the wall, the kids colored and Ben,Carley and Doug watched them.

_"Clemenitne! give Carley the ammo! i'll save Doug!" Lee said to the scared little girl who quickly helped Carley.  
__Lee pulled Doug out, and they both ran away the drug store._

"Lee!" he heard a voice behind him, after turning around and seeing it's Lilly, he saw she's angry, too.  
"What the hell, Lee? you can't just be bringing new people here! what are you thinking?" she yalled.  
"I want to know why you thought bringing more mouthes to feed was a good idea"  
"They would've died if we left them!"  
"So what" said the 'old racist asshole" man.  
As the conversation kept going, Clementine was still looking at Lee, shocked from the situation.  
"Come on Lilly. these are people. People who've been trying to survive just like us. We've got to stick together to survive"  
Mark pissed off Lilly by saying that. "The only reason why you're here is because you had food. Enough to all of us. But that food is almost gone.  
We've got a maybe week worth left"  
Mark, who got tired from the conversation, only said: "fine, have it your way. Welcome to the family, kids" He said to the two teens and walked away.

_Travis turned around, seeing the walkers coming closer to him. He ran, but bfell because of a stone. Maybe his dad being a special forces dosen't help him.  
__"Travis!" the other teen yalled.  
Boom Boom Boom_  
_3 shoots and the closer walkers to him fell down, bleeding. The teen looked who shot it, seeing Lee. "Thank you so much"  
"Ain't no time for that, Let's go!" Lee yalled.  
_


	2. Choose wisely

"Come on, you're been dramatic" Carley said to Kenny.  
"She's right. You two need to get along. You're fighting for three monthes and its getting out of hand. Lilly, you were the leader but now we don't need one, we can work together. Kenny, i know you care about your family but you need to understand Lilly, it's not that easy to have a father that needs pills and we have to stay close" Lee finished his speach.  
"Yeah, you're right" Carley said.  
Lee smiled a little bit, but stopped after seeing Lilly's face.  
"You know what Lee? you need to choose side. You can't be in the middle this time" Kenny said and walked away.  
"You think this is easy for me? everyone's starting to hate me because i'm the one keeping this group going"  
Carley was sitting back at her place, looking at both Lee and Lilly.  
"And you know what?" she stepped to the RV. "I don't wanna give the food rations today. You do it"  
Lee didn't question and took the rations. It was 5, two apples, two crackers and cheese, and a piece of jerky.

Lee didn't even thought about it and walked to the kids. Clementine noticed him, but this time she wasn't that happy.  
"Hey Clementine"  
"Hey" she said quietly and sadly.  
"Where's your hat?"  
"I don't know. Can you help me find it?"  
"Sure. When did you lose it?"  
"I had it a couple days ago"  
"I promise, if i find it, i'll let you know"  
Clementine cheerd up a bit, as she gave a little smile and sat back.  
"Here, Clem" he said as he took the apple out and gave it to her. "Apple, i love apples!" she said more cheerd up and ate it. "If you have more food, Duck is hungry too" she said, worrying about the little boy. "Yeah, when will we eat?"  
"Right now" Lee said and gave him crackers and cheese. "Oh wow i was so hungry! thanks, Lee"  
Lee walked to Kenny, seeing him trying to fix a pipe of the RV. "Here, Ken" he said and gave him the jerky.  
"How about my boy, he eat yet?"  
"Yeah, i gave him something" Lee said.  
"Then sure pal, hand it out" he said and took it.

He went over Larry and Mark,seeing them work.  
"Will you hold the damn wall down?" he yalled at him.  
"I'm sorry, i didn't know i was getting this weak already"  
"What do you want, a handout? i've got sixty cents in my pocket if you shut up and quit being such a pansy"  
"Do you need help?" Lee said.  
"No" Larry turned around at him and turned back.  
"Actually, we could use your axe. We mind if we take it?"  
"yeah, give us some of that"  
"Here, this could help the wall" He said and gave it to Mark.  
No matter how much Larry was stronger Lee didn't want to be near him while he's holding an axe.  
"You didn't thought about giving me the axe? I'm the one working here"  
"Come on Larry, let it go. Things has changed these days, been racist is outdated"  
as Lee heard that, he just wanted to run away. But he just stood there, looking at the old man.  
"That's what you think this is?"  
Lee didn't answer.  
"Is that what you told him?"  
"Yes" Lee said and angrily looked at him, more then always.  
"And what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"  
"Listen. You two need to try to get along. This is a group here" Mark tried to stop them.  
"The only thing i need to do is to protect my daughter"  
"Forget it, Mark" Lee said and walked away for a second, then rememberd what Mark said about beeing weak.  
"Here, Mark" he said and gave him the other cheese and crackers.  
"Thanks" Mark said and took it.

Lee looked at the apple. It's the last piece of food left, which was the toughest decision.  
Lee looked at Clementine and Duck which was coloring and then looked upper, seeing Carley sitting and looking at them. She did got weaker, and she is the only girl he care about exept for Clementine.

"Here, Car"


	3. The st Johns

Carley looked at Lee and at the apple. She was happy Lee cared about her, so she agreed. "Thanks" she said. "No problem" the answer was.  
Lee went to Lilly. "See how it is?"  
"I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do that everyday"  
"I don't have a choise"

"Hey Lee, i wanted to say thanks for keeping me and my family fed. I'm serious with going with us on the boat, you more then earn it"  
"Thanks"  
"But some people might not be happy with your choises"  
"YOU'RE OUT? WHAT HAPPEND TO MY FOOD?" a scream heard from behind Lee. _Of course _Lee thought after seeing its Larry.  
"There's none left"  
"You keep treating people like that and your days on this group are numbered"  
"You're the one to talk, old man" Kenny angrily said.  
"Yeah? well i don't see you working on that fence" Larry said and turned back to the wall. Lee looked at Kenny which turned back to his stuff.  
"Ken, Lee, come here please" Katjaa yalled after fixing the man.  
"His he.. Okay?"  
"We need morphine. Without it he'll die"  
"I actually have some" Lee said and ran to his room, then came back with it. "I allways have this if Clementine will feel weak"  
"Perfect" she said and used it. The man started to feel better after some minutes, and opend his eyes. "Mr. Parker!" the two teens ran for him.  
"Ben, Travis... What happend?"  
"It's all okay now Mr. Parker" Travis calmed him down.

"Now those teens can go back on their own?" Larry yalled.  
"We can't let them go, the morphine is still on his body. He needs to be dragged on a wheel-chair" Katjaa said. Larry didn't respond.  
Kenny took one from his RV, putting in next the car and letting the man sit there. "I think it could work, thanks" he said. "No problem" Katjaa said.  
Suddenly the bell system Doug made turn on. Carley and Lee both got scared, and took their gun out. "Back off!" Carley said. "Don't come any closer!" Lee continued.  
"Woah, you too.. Relax, my brother and me just wanted to know if you could bring us some gas"  
"I said back off!" Carley said.  
"Carley.. Lee.." Lilly whispered.  
"We just wanted to make a deal. How y'all doing on food?"  
Lee looked at Carley which looked at him back. They both slowly lowerd the guns.  
"You guys have food?" Kenny asked.  
"Sure do" "My name's Danny and this is Andy St. John, we're from the st. John dairy" Danny said.  
"How about you give us some gas and we give you food?" Andy said.  
"Why do you need gas?" Lee asked.  
"Our dairy run's on a generator to keep the place safe" Danny said.  
"Our generator's run on gas" Andy said.  
"Lee, how about you go check the place, see if it's legit" Lilly said.  
"I'll go with you, i'll have your back if everything's seems fishy"  
"How about you two stay here with your teacher?" Katjaa said.  
"But who will guard this place?" Kenny said.  
"We can do it" Travis said. Ben looked at him. "My dad was in special forces"  
Lee wanted to say something, but was too hungry to care who was watching the place. "Let's go" he only said.


	4. The dairy

"It's nice to get away from that motel for a while. This Lilly/Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally i'll be happier if you started to take charge more" Carley said.  
"You think they'll want me for a leader?" Lee said, looking at the short woman.  
"Of course, everybody looks up to you" she answered, a smile on her face.  
"Not everyone thinks i'm so trustworthy"  
"Because of your past? does anyone eles know?"  
"Larry knows"  
"Great. That can't be easy"  
"Clementine... Also know" he stopped for a second. "She heard when we was talking at the drug store and asked me about it. I told her the truth but..."  
"What exectly did happen with the sanator?"  
"You know what happend"  
"I only know what the press was told. I don't know your story"  
"Sometimes i think about telling the group about it"  
"You don't have to. Whatever happend before things went to hell dosen't matter anymore"  
"Not sure everyone will see it that way"  
"Maybe you're right... Listen, over the years i've reported on some preety massed up shit. I've seen situations like yours a hundred times, it dosen't have to make you a bad man" she smiled.  
"I really appreciate that" he smiled back.

"I mean thank god Lee showed up when he did" Mark told the st. johns.  
"How about you tell us more about yourself Lee?" Andy said.  
"Where are you from?" Danny asked.  
"I grew up in Macon"  
"Right here in the heart of georgia"  
"How many people are in your group?" Andy asked.  
"Enough to defend ourselves" Lee skipped the question.  
"Good, it get's preety dangerous out there, well you know."  
"Do you have someone to lead your group?"  
Lee thought for a second about what Carley had told him, and answered "i am. If you guys have problem you come to me"  
Carley smiled.  
"Hey, Carley?" she heard from behind. It was Doug, her last crush, or maybe still her crush?  
"Yeah Doug?"  
"Do you uh... Like Lee?" he whispered.  
"Uh.. I don't know" she said, looking at him all the time.  
"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm like your best friend" Doug said, but deep inside he knew... _I can't lose her.  
_"Thanks, Doug" she said and hugged him. She didn't know someone looked at them...

* * *

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?" heard from the woods. "Shit, get down" they all hide behind a bush.  
"Calm down, your paranoia is pissing everyone off.."  
"Shit, bandits" Andy said.  
"Who are they?" Lee asked.  
"Shh. Fucking assholes who they are"  
"They look like the guys who ruind my camp" Ben said.  
"Yeah, they do" Travis 'added'  
"Wait, why are you guys here? aren't you with your teacher?" Kenny said.  
"No, he's with the people who stayed at the camp" Travis said.  
They looked back at the bandits. "There's only two of 'em" Carley said.  
"Oh, no. There's more of them. Don't worry, Danny and i got ya coverd in if something happens" Andy said.  
"FUCK YOU!" one of them yelled, took his gun and shot his 'friend'.  
"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" "ASSHOLE" he left. "Wait, let's take his gun" Lee said and fast took it.

* * *

"Here it is. St. john family dairy"  
"It's beautiful" Lee said.  
Doug and Mark looked at the fence. "Seems preety solid" Doug said.  
"Is this fence really keep off walkers?" Lee said.  
"Walkers? that's what you call 'em? well, the old one woulden't have, but Mac, he was our foreman, figure it out"  
"I thought i saw y'all with company comin"  
"guys, this is our mama"


	5. Back to the mottor inn

"Lee, why don't you go with Carley back to the mottor inn? Seems like the teenagers need someone to help carry their teacher" Mark suggest to Lee.  
"Sure, but can i do something first?" Lee said and as Carley nodded, he ran for the broken swing, looking for a wood and a chain.  
"Done" he smiled as he looked at the fixed swing. "Shit, you fixed it? Mama will be so happy." Andy said as his mom stepped out her house, and saw the swing. "Oh my, did you do it boy?" she looked at him and he nodded. "I remember pushing Andy and Danny on this swing.. Thank ya, Lee" she said as Lee smiled and went back to Carley. "Let's go"

"So... What do you think about the dairy?" Carley broke the silence.  
"I think its beautiful, and i'll be happy if we stay there and get food"  
"By the way, thanks for the apple back at the mottor in"  
"No problem" Lee said and smiled.  
Carley thought about something for a second.  
_What is happening to me? i like Doug, but now im starting to have feelings for Lee, but maybe is it because he saved me? and Doug saved me... Is it only because of that? Come on Carley, this can't happen again...  
_"Carley?" he said and 'woke her up' from her thoughts.  
"Huh?" she said.  
"I... uh, thought about it and... Shit!" he yelled and pulled her to the woods.  
"Wh... What happend?"  
"I... Saw bandits..." Lee said, still breathing havily.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yeah..."  
She quietly walked next to a tree, peeking. She saw some bandits walking around, looking for food.  
"Shit, what are we gonna do now?" Carley said.  
"Probably go through the woods, that's the safest way" Lee said.  
"Yeah, but first..."  
"Shit!" he said as he saw a bandit pointing his arrow at them. "Carley, run!"  
They both ran away.

* * *

"And that's all what happend" Ben said to his teacher, telling him everything from the rescue.  
"Oh... I'm happy we're all okay"  
Clementine sat there with Duck, scared.  
"Clementine, what's wrong?" the little boy asked her.  
"I'm scared... that something will happen to Lee"  
"He'll be okay, i'm sure" Kenny said.  
"Yeah, don't worry hon, he's not alone and he has a gun" Katjaa added.  
"And you forgot something" Duck said.  
"What?"  
"That i catched you, you're it" he said as he catched the little girl and ran away.  
"Dad... You need to be easy on him" Lilly said.  
"Why should i? this guy's an asshole, and he wantes me to die"  
"It's not like that..."  
"You're on his side?"  
"What?"  
"Are you?"  
"No dad, i'm always at your side. But just... Don't be like that"

* * *

"Do you think we lost them?" Carley said, breathing havily.  
"I sure hope so" Lee said and almost blushed as he saw they're still holding hands.  
Carley noticed that too. "Well let's keep going, the mottor inn shoulden't be far"  
"Yeah" he said and kept walking.  
_We're still holding hands... Does he know? he did smiled for a second.. Does he like me? but what about Doug... do i like him? or maybe i only liked him for him saving me.. that dosen't make any sense... God, Carley...  
_"Scary, huh? all those bandits chasing us..." Lee broke the silence this time.  
"Yeah, but i'm sure we'll get them. We're a big group, we can fight them, and we've got alot of good people" she smiled a little.  
"Like Kenny, Katjaa, the kids, Doug, Mark-  
"You" Carley mumbled.  
"You" Lee said.  
They both smirked a little, thinking to themself if they like each-other.  
A scream stopped their thoughts. It was a girl's.  
Lee looked at Carley. "Sure, try to save another girl, go ahead"  
Lee pulled his gun out, following the screams.  
The girl was tall, Black-haired, and as Lee came closer to help her he saw her eyes are green.  
She backed away from a walker who tried to bite her. Lee pointed his gun at it and...  
BANG.  
The walker was down. "Are you okay?" he said.  
"Y... Yeah... Thanks" she said.  
"Are you alone?" he asked.  
"I... i was with the bandits"  
"What?!" Lee said as Carley moved closer.  
"But i left them as soon as they attacked people.. i coulden't live like that. They now allmost found me, but i shot them. I was out of bullets and this monster attacked me.."  
"I didn't even say my name, i'm Amma" she said.  
"Lee, and that's Carley"  
"She's your wife?"  
"huh?" Lee blushed.  
"N... No, we're not together" Carley answered.  
"Oh, well"  
"Would you like to come to our group?" Lee said.  
"Lee, Lilly will kill us"  
"It's just one girl"  
"S... sure, if your leader would not bother"  
"She's not the leader, Lee is" Carley said. Lee looked at her.  
"Yeah, and it's totaly okay that you'll-  
a sounds of walkers stopped him. "Run!" Lee said as he pulled his gun out.


	6. To the farm

"Leeeee!" the little girl ran for him and hugged him.  
"Hey there, Clem. How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay. I missed you."  
"Me too" Lee smiled. "She's your daughter?" Amma asked.  
"No.. We're looking for her parents and i'm watching her till then"  
"Well, good luck"  
Lilly got mad as she saw them. "Lee, why would you bring another girl?"  
Kenny joined the 'argument'. "now calm down there princess"  
"Don't you talk to my daughter like that asshole" Larry bust in.  
"Come on Lilly, this again?" Mark said.  
"Lay off, Lilly..." Carley said.  
"We've just talked about bringing more people, and now that we have a chance for food for everyone you bring another girl?"  
"Lilly, stop... Leave her alone.." Doug said as he looked at the girl.  
"Like i said, we can make our own goddamn decisions"  
"Stop this bullshit. You know what? we'll vote. Whoever wants to have just another girl in our group, raise your hand" Lee said and raised his hand.  
The first one was Doug, Carley, Clementine, Mark, Ben, Travis, Mr. parker, and everyone exept Lilly and Larry.  
"See?"  
"Then you know what? We'll vote who should be the leader. I'm getting sick of this crap" Lilly said.  
"But not now" she said before Lee could say something. "We need the whole group".  
"Finally a good idea. Lee, it's your turn on watch" Kenny said.  
Lee nodded as he took the rifle and climbed the ladder.  
Lee finished his watch right when they were suppose to get back for the food. "Who's gonna stay here and watch the place?" Kenny said.  
"I guess we will" Ben said and Travis nodded. "Are you sure?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah" Travis said. "Wait , a few days ago you-" Kenny started to say.  
"Daddd! let's go eaaaaat!" his son almost yelled.  
"But take Mr. parker with you, we'll both have to be on watch and there's no one to stay with him" Ben said.  
"Okay, Lee?" Kenny said.  
Lee started to push the wheel-chair. "Let's go"

* * *

"How does the dairy look like?"  
"I didn't got to see much Clem, me and Carley got back here as soon as we could"  
"Oh... Okay"  
"Also, i've got a suprise for you and Duck, i'm sure you'll like it" Lee said.  
"What is it?!" the little boy asked.  
"If i'll tell you, it won't be a suprise" Lee answered.  
"Hey Lee, i wanted to say thanks, for everything" Amma said.  
"No problem" he said.  
"So tell us about yourself Amma" Carley said.  
"well,my name's Amma, i like sports, Dogs and mechanical stuff" Doug's eyes suddenly opened.  
"I know someone like that, well only the last part" Carley said and looked at Doug.  
"What kinds of machanical stuff?" Doug asked.  
"Atoms, science and i started to learn about batteries" she said.  
"So you can help Carley, with the batteries" Lee smiled.  
She turned around and looked at him for a second.  
15 minutes later.  
"Here it is. St. John family dairy" Lee said, trying to do a farmer accent. Only Clementine and Carley laughed at the joke.  
"WOAH. This fence looks amazing" Amma said.  
"4,000 volts in this thing! fantastic!" Doug said.  
"I used to have one with 4500 volt" Amma said.  
"Awesome!"  
"I smell love-birds!" Lee quietly said.

"Clem,here's the suprise i promised!" Lee said and looked at the swing.  
"A swing, i love swings! just like at my tree-house!"  
"Lee fixed it" Carley said.  
Clementine smiled. "Come on, Duck!"  
she ran and stopped next to Lee. "Thanks Lee, you're the best!"


	7. Losing love

Branda saw the wheel-chair man. She also saw his cut off leg. "Oh my, what happend to you?" she asked.  
"He was stuck at a bear trap. the only way to release him was..." Lee stopped and sighed.  
Branda's face turned red. she rememberd her sons was using bear-traps to catch animals. "M.. Miss?" she looked at him, deleting her thoughts.  
"When will uh.. Dinner be ready?" Lee asked.  
"Hungry huh? don't worry. It'll be ready in no time"  
"AHHHHHHH!" Mr. parker yelled as the wheel-chair broke and he fell on his one leg.  
"Oh my. I'll tell Danny to get him inside and i'll see what i can do"  
"S... Sure"  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine"

Carley was at the barn, thinking.  
"Hey Carley? can i talk to you for a second?" Doug said. She didn't hear him. "Carley!"  
"Huh? oh sorry Doug, i just thought about something"  
"About Lee?"  
"Wh- what? no, about the... situation, the dairy.."  
"Carley, i know there's something between you two"  
"What? there's nothing"  
"So you were holding hands for no reason?"  
"Wha-"  
"Kenny asked me to be on watch with Ben and Travis. We saw you from up the RV, running from the bandits."  
"We were only holding hands because we were scared, and didn't noticed that."  
"It's okay Carley, i'm not mad at you, why would i? a girl like you can't ever be with a guy like me, when there's a guy like him in the middle"  
"Doug..."  
"I just need to accept it. There's this new girl, Amma, she's kinda cute and we have the same hobbies. I guess with her i'll have luck"  
"But we can still be friends" he continued. Carley nodded and Doug walked away.  
They weren't alone, Since there was a woman hearing them.

* * *

"Lee?" Danny said and didn't wait for a respond. "While you were gone, your friend Mark went alone, and got shot by an arrow"  
"What?"  
"Since mama is taking care of the teacher guy, can someone of ya'll group take care of him?"  
"Sure. Who was it?"  
"Bandits. I think i know where one of their camps are, maybe we'll go teach them a lesson?"  
"Sure. Let's go now" Lee said and they both went.

"I think i saw it" Lee said and pointed at a camp. "Shit, good job" Danny said.  
"Look for anything you can find.I'll look in the tent" Danny said and Lee nodded. after a long search he only found a cam-corder and save-lots boxes.  
And he found Clementine's hat in the tent.


End file.
